imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Armando La Fata
Armando's profile: '''NAME:''' Armando La Fata '''AGE:''' 19 '''LOOKS:''' Tall (6 foot), a bit skinny (weighs only about 130 lbs) and not extremely muscular built. He has broad shoulders however and a slightly darker then Caucasian skin tone because of his Italian roots. Armando is a full-blood Italian. He has ear-length brown hair. He has some facial hair, big brown eyes and full lips, a smile to kill for and large eyebrows. He mostly dresses casual, a blouse or a t-shirt with regular fitting jeans and sneakers. He does like the more dark colors though or black with some color or white combined. Always wears a silver watch around his wrist and loves rings, he has one around his pinkie that belonged to his grandmother and wears it all the time because it reminds him of her. Actor: Adamo Ruggiero http://www.imdb.com/media/rm1389270272/nm1258362 '''PERSONALITY:''' Armando often walks around with a sort of aura around him that either creeps you out or attracts a certain person. He is dramatic, passionate, fierce, straightforward, honest, outspoken, opinioned and slightly dominant which often ends him up being a leader in a group. However, his strong personality gives him an equal amount of people loving him for it, and haters. He looks out for his friends and the typical lesser man but often expresses it on a way that makes him come off as bossy and a know-it-all. He can scare off others with being impulsive, he would for instance be the one starting to sing whenever he has a song in his head, he would quote favorite movies or plays in the middle of a conversation just because he feels the quote fits in well and is highly curious for other people’s hobbies. He might not like someone elses’ hobby but he would want to understand what exactly makes that person so passionate about it. He’s all in favor for showing emotion and honesty, he believes it makes you a stronger person if you show a vulnerable side first. He is however not a really touchy-feely person. He does care what people think of him but lets himself go. At the ''moment'' he doesn’t but when finished with a certain action, vulnerability and insecurity gets the best of him again. When he’s sad, you know it. He’s a great liar because of the acting and very manipulative, he knows how to get someone to do something for him. Armando is artistic and joins any school play or music contest he can and loves poetry and writing and also loves ballroom dancing. He secretly wishes he could be as elegant and a great gentleman as the male dancers and adores the dresses the girls wear. He’s a family guy and has four brothers, being the one in the middle. He is openly gay and tends to forget that just because he and his friends don't have a problem with it, others won't either. '''LIKES:''' Singing, music, playing the guitar, the ring belonging to his grandmother, his family, writing, classic movies (genre doesn’t matter but he’s very much of a ‘it used to be so much better’ nostalgic guy), ballroom dancing, guys (duh XD), acting, plays, watching movies with his friends, helping others, getting to understand other people’s interests, arguments, working hard and raising the bar for himself and he loves to manipulate and get people to do his dirty work. '''DISLIKES:''' Drugs and cigarettes (he does drink though), computers (apart from his own laptop, they always seem to crash on him and he appears to attract computer viruses), working out (he gets outshined by the jocks), people who state their opinions without it being constructive, getting destructive criticism, failure, people thinking bad of him because it brings him down deep inside, math class (he sucks at it), working hard and raising the bar for himself (it works both ways), his own handwriting (he can barely read it himself), being in the middle of a huge crowd, getting into fights, girls who hide their beauty behind a layer of make-up and girls who disrespect themselves by slutting up or dressing like a slut. He also hates the typical bad boys since even though he knows they’ll hurt him, he can’t help but fall for their charm. He hates his taste in men actually. He also loathes homosexual guys who act flamer-ish and feminine, making it too over the top. He hates the way homosexuals get portrayed in movies and TV shows even though he might act that way too. '''STRENGTHS:''' Singing, musicious, artistic, passionate, fiercely loyal to both his friends and family (and if there’s a special guy: to him as well), expressive, has some leader skills, writing, imaginative, has a very good memory and is great at analyzing and figuring out a strategy to handle a situation or problem. He also has a huge interest in other people’s hobbies and wants to figure out why people can get so passionate about it, wanting to end up being pleasantly surprised. He would also stick up to the lesser man no matter what. Family guy. Also, he is a great liar because of the acting and can manipulate and blackmail others to get his way. '''WEAKNESSES:''' Math, has below average body strength, in any sport apart from running track he falls behind, bad boys, alcohol (he can’t get a hold of his liquor at all and gets drunk after just a few glasses), he can’t plan his own timetable all that well, energy level sinks down soon after he’s done with school, dominant, can be too fierce, too expressive and too dramatic and well, anything of his personality traits work both ways to be honest. He also tends to overlook other people’s strengths and take too much work out of their hands, ending him up being swamped with work and working his butt out to get it all over with. He often underestimates others in the way that they can take care of themselves and he has to let people go sometimes. He’s stubborn and you can basically only have a healthy argument with him if you give the criticism on a constructive way or otherwise you’ll hurt his feelings. Has major insecurity and inferiority issues. '''FEARS:''' Heights, getting embarrassed in public, falling for a bad guy, alcohol (he can’t get a hold of his liquor and gets drunk easily), failure, being brought down. '''RELATIONSHIPS:''' Probably half of the people like him and half get tired of him. He likes Jiro, a bad boy. Friends with Kate, Samantha, Christine and Tara. '''FAMILY:''' Father Amedeo (55), mother Francesca (53), brothers Sergio (21), Massimo (19), Guido (16) and Fico (14). He’s the only one gay in the family and while his family seems to have made peace with his sexuality, they don’t speak about it unless it’s inevitable. '''ATTITUDE:''' Generally nice and might work as a good leader because he's outspoken and responsible. However, would he get triggered by a homophobe he might hit the other side of the balance and turn into a killer. However, he tends to shove dirty work on others because of his manipulative skills and if he'd find out that someone had died because of that, he'd feel horrible and get into a state of depression. He also would try to get some love from as many hot guys as possible now that his days are limited but especially the guy he has a crush on ^^. Armando also trusts his acting skills in to convince others to put their weapons down, not to attack him, etc, which might end up nasty when trying to persuade a killer. A phrase he'll use well and he mastered during acting to be as convincing as possible and even can bring tears to someone's eyes is "I'll do anything you want, just put the gun down!" '''OTHER''': He speaks with a strong accent and slushes with his tongue, making it sometimes hard to understand what exactly he’s saying. His articulation saves him most of the time. Also, Dora Harris and any other queen bee, eat dirt because this guy is the biggest drama queen of 12B, not you! ^^ During the Program: Armando is described as being obsessed with Arts and the theater, spending all his time over there. He's also seen as outgoing, opinioned and especially openly gay. When Evan's collar is about to explode, Tara pulls him and Samantha away but it's already too late and a piece of Evan's exploded collar slashes Armando's shoulder, giving him a slight disadvantage at the start. Tara's cheek is slashed and later, also Kirsty, Layne and Kalea start with a slight injury. Armando uses his acting skills to make his leaving even mroe dramatic, saying to his teacher that "I don't know how but you'll pay for this!". His demise: